


Life Signs, Part 4: "No Parking, Standing or Stopping"

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it, folks!! The big day!!<br/>This story is a sequel to Life Signs, Part 3: "Proceed With Caution".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Signs, Part 4: "No Parking, Standing or Stopping"

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Bonita for beta-reading. This story is 

## Life Signs, Part 4: "No Parking, Standing or Stopping" 

by Regina Harley

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Gallery/3393/>

Author's disclaimer: (Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author.   


much better for her input (even if she does have an exclamation point fetish ). Any remaining mistakes are mine. 

Archivist's note: Posted to the SXF list on September 3, 1997. 

* * *

Waking up Saturday morning, Jim lay there for a moment, thinking. He discovered he had mixed feelings. The big bed felt very lonely and he was looking forward to that evening, but he was also hesitant to take this final step. Scanning the apartment, he found his love's heartbeat. It indicated that he was awake and in the living room, and Jim could smell the coffee even without his enhanced senses. Throwing on his robe, he went downstairs. He found Blair sitting on the carpet by the windows, enjoying the morning sun. 

"You look like a big, sleepy kitty. A long-haired one," Jim quipped. 

"Come sit with me, this sun feels great." 

Jim sat behind his partner, one leg on either side and nuzzled his neck. "You really do love the warmth, don't you?" 

"Mmmhmm." Blair leaned back into his lover's embrace and gave a sigh of contentment. Turning his head, he rubbed his cheek in the opening of Jim's robe. Twisting around, he placed a kiss over Jim's heart and then turned back to basking in the sun. Jim shifted sideways and leaned back on stiff arms, taking a moment to admire his lover. Blair's eyes were closed, his chin raised, and the sun caused his curls to glow in a rumpled halo. "God, you're beautiful," Jim finally whispered. Shifting all his weight to one hand, he reached out with the other and stroked a finger down a coiled lock. That same finger then traced a path down Blair's morning-roughened cheek. Slowly the eyes opened, and his head turned to pin Jim with a look of such adoration that the world tilted for a moment. When it righted itself, Jim discovered that he had stopped breathing and had to gasp to get the oxygen flowing again. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his soul-mate's mouth. "I love you so much." 

Blair smiled and the sun suddenly dimmed to a candle-flicker in comparison. Suddenly desperate to immolate himself in the radiance, Jim grabbed Blair's hand and pulled him down on top of him, both of them laughing. 

Getting up on his elbows, Blair took a moment to inspect his new bed. Short hair, a silky pelt; blue eyes the color of a summer's day, and warm, solid body to stand between him and all of the grief and loneliness of the past. 

Jim listened as his guiding light spoke. "You are a dream," the blazing star murmured, "a walking, talking embodiment of everything I've ever wanted. Friendship, safety, warmth, love. I love you, too, Jim. More than I'll ever possibly be able to tell you." 

"So don't tell me, _show_ me." 

"Oh, my lover," Blair leaned closer, "I _will_ <kiss>, to the best of my ability <kiss>, as long as my strength lasts, <kiss> _tonight_." With a final quick tongue-sweeping kiss, he leapt up, and called, "Dibs on the shower!" 

Jim fell back, chuckling. Life with Blair was never boring, that's for sure. 

Getting out of the shower, Jim found an origami swan on the bathroom counter, along with a note, 'Jim, Had to do some things at school. I'll be back by 5. Then I'm all yours!! love, Blair.' 

Jim gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't been able to figure out a way to get rid of Blair while he made some preparations for the coming evening. He wanted it to be the most special, romantic evening of Blair's life and he had a lot of work to do. 

'P.S. If you haven't already, check out pages 25-27 of the gay sex book. B.' 

"Ha, way ahead of you, Chief." 

* * *

First on the 'To Do' list was calling Roberto's, an Italian restaurant that had private rooms. Jim had done Roberto, himself, a few favors and he was more than happy to repay Jim with some special arrangements. 

"Why, certainly Mr. Jim. I have just the thing. Your friend will love his celebration dinner. I'll prepare the Burgundy Room for you personally." 

"Thanks, Roberto. I owe you one." 

"Oh, no, Mr. Jim. If it weren't for you my Antonio would be dead, twice over. You don't owe me a thing. I'm just so happy for you." 

Then he called This Bud's For You, and placed his order. The clerk asked three times if he was sure that this was what he wanted. 

"Yes!" he replied irritably. "The colors don't matter, but I'll need at least a pound. And make sure they're delivered at precisely 10 p.m. I'll pay extra for the late delivery." 

"Yes, sir. Now, will that be VISA or MasterCard?" 

Stopping at the wine shop, he got a bottle of champagne. 

His final purchase was one he had to make personally. Recalling a few places from his Vice days, he stopped at one of them and got what he needed. He spent a long time smelling the various choices, making sure that he got something that wouldn't overwhelm his hyperactive senses. 

Five o'clock finally rolled around and Jim was ready. Showered, shaved and dressed in his good suit pants, he was just putting on his tie as Blair bounced into the apartment. 

"Hey, Jim. Woohoo, you look good enough to eat," he exclaimed, dancing up to give Jim a kiss. 

"Mmmmph, no time for that now, Sandburg," Jim replied, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. "We have dinner reservations at 6:30," giving him a tap on his bottom, Jim continued, "so go get ready." 

Blair moved off toward the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. 

"Blair!" 

Throwing Jim a grin over his shoulder, the younger man made no reply. He simply scooped up his things and tossed them into his room, then went into the bathroom. 

Jim made himself comfortable on the couch, picking up his new fishing magazine. An hour later, he heard Blair's door open and he looked up. His breath caught at the site of his partner in tight black jeans, an electric-blue silk, button-down shirt that made his eyes blaze, and black shoes. 

"God, Sandburg. You're going out like _that_?!" Jim gasped. 

Looking down at himself in sudden dismay, Blair responded, "What? Too schleppy?" 

"God, no! I'm going to have to beat them off with a stick!" 

Blair grinned in relief. "Don't worry, man. I can handle it." 

"Yeah, but can I? I feel like my pants just got two sizes too small." 

"We could always skip dinner," Blair replied, provocatively, walking toward the couch. 

"No way! I'm starving. I'm going to need to need my strength. And so are you!" 

"So where are we going?" 

"A little Italian place I know." 

Blair reached out a hand and pulled Jim to his feet, and up against him. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm hungry, man." 

"Better watch yourself, little buddy. With statements like that, we may never get out of here." Leaning down to kiss his lover's ripe mouth, Jim continued, "I hope you're still hungry _after_ dinner." 

"Oh, man, you know me. You always make me ravenous." 

They made it to the truck with no further delays, but then Blair couldn't resist pushing the larger man up against the door and pulling his head down for a kiss. 

"You're playing with fire, Chief," Jim warned, "Get in." 

Blair gave him a playful look, "Or what?" 

"Or our first time will be up against the side of the truck." 

Blair sucked in a breath, "Oh, man! I think you just found one of my buttons. Not this time, but maybe later, we could..." His voice trailed off into hopeful uncertainty. 

Jim was quick to allay his doubts. "Count on it, Chief. Now get in the damn truck!" 

The restaurant proved to be in an old Victorian house. 

"Man, Roberto's!! You're taking me to Roberto's!? I've heard about this place! Jim, isn't this place really expensive?" 

"Blair, I love you. Now, for once, shut up and let someone else pamper you." 

Blair smiled tenderly. "Okay, big guy. Whatever makes you happy." 

Entering the restaurant, they were joyfully greeted by a short, round, middle-aged Italian man. "Mr. Jim!! I'm so glad to see you again!" he caroled, taking Jim's hand in a wringing, two-handed handshake. 

"Roberto! Good to see you, too!" Guiding Blair forward, he continued, "Roberto, I'd like you to meet Blair Sandburg. Blair, this is Roberto Gaspari." 

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Gaspari. I've heard some wonderful things about this place." 

"Please, call me Roberto. Any friend of Mr. Jim's is a friend of mine. I'm so glad to meet the man that makes Mr. Jim so happy." At Blair's startled look, Roberto continued, "Did he tell you how we met, how he saved my Antonio's life? Twice!" 

Blair glanced at Jim, knowing what he'd find, a slight blush and a clenched jaw. 

"I'll explain it to Blair later, Roberto. Right now I'd kill for some of your grilled portobellos." 

"Of course, Mr. Jim. Right this way." 

He ushered them into a small room with a single table. It was done in shades of maroon, with gold accents. Jim and Blair sat kitty-corner to each other, their knees rubbing under the big tablecloth. 

"Now, if you will permit, I've taken the liberty of preparing some special dishes. Your mushrooms will be along shortly, and then of course there will be salad and, for the entree, chicken and sausage in a special tomato-based sauce over linguini. It's a new recipe I'm developing so I'm anxious to find out what you think." 

"Wow!" Blair murmured as Jim assured their host that it sounded great. 

Just then there was movement outside the room, and a waiter came in with a bottle of wine. He poured it and retired, leaving the bottle in a marble wine cooler. 

Roberto went on, "I'll leave you to enjoy your wine. The mushrooms should be along shortly." He bowed himself out. 

"Wow, Jim! This is great! What did you do for the guy, anyway?!" 

Jim sighed. "It was kind of nasty. I was on my way home from a club, when I saw a struggle going on in an alley. I pulled over, and ran to where it was happening. Four punks were beating up on this guy who apparently threatened their masculinity. They were calling him all kinds of names, 'dirty buttfucker' being the most memorable." 

Blair winced. "So they were beating the guy up because he was gay? Geez, that sucks!!" 

"Yeah, it was Roberto's son, Antonio. I got the guys off him and managed to arrest two of them. The others got away." 

"So that's why you thought it was okay to tell him, because he has a gay son. Wasn't he surprised?" 

"Surprisingly, no. He was just happy for me. Roberto's a great guy." 

"Okay, so that was the first time. Roberto said you did it twice." 

"Yeah, well, the two that got away figured that if Antonio was dead he couldn't get their friends in trouble. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time and stopped them. All four are in jail now." Jim shrugged. "Now can we forget about this and concentrate on something else?" 

"Like what?" 

"Like, for instance, on how much I love you, or on how sexy you look, or on how much I'd like to kiss you." 

Unfortunately for Blair, just then the waiter returned with the mushrooms. 

"What's this?" Blair asked. 

Pulling his mind from the visions running through his head, Jim explained, "Try them, Chief. They take whole portobellos and score them, then sprinkle them with olive oil and garlic, then grill them. Topped with a bit of chopped basil, they're fantastic!" 

"Well, they smell great!" 

As soon as the waiter had left, Jim reached over and pulled Blair over for a kiss. Resting their foreheads together, he sighed, "This may have been a mistake." 

Blair stiffened, "What? Us getting together?!" 

"No! No, baby, I meant kissing you. Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?!" 

Blair grinned in relief, "I could always get under the table and ... you know." 

Jim groaned. "Oh God. Don't tempt me. Or at least don't tempt me _now_." Pulling back he picked up his utensils. " _Now_ , let's eat." 

The rest of the meal was spent in the consumption of delicious food, and in talking about frivolous matters. Purposely, neither of them brought up anything serious. They shared the occasional caress and a stolen kiss or two and their knees were kept in continual contact. By the end of the meal, culminating in chocolate tiramisu, they had gone through two bottles of wine and were barely able to keep their hands off each other. 

Finally the waiter came by with the check. Jim pulled out his wallet only to discover that the bill had been marked, "Paid, with my compliments. I wish you both the best of luck. All my best, Roberto." 

"Damn," growled Jim, "I've _told_ him I'm not allowed to take anything from him." 

He was about to get up when Blair laid a hand on his arm and soothed, "Hey, man. Let it go. Let him do this for you. Sometimes people need to show their gratitude and the kindest thing to do is let them." 

Jim resisted the idea for a moment but then agreed, "Okay, but only this once!" He pulled out some bills from his wallet. "The least I can do is leave a good tip, though. Come on, Chief, let's get out of here. I need to get you alone. How about that romantic drive?" 

"I'd love it!" 

The drive along the coast took them to a deserted beach. Jim parked and they sat there a moment enjoying the night, the stars, the moon. 

Then Blair couldn't help but complain, "God, Jim, it's beautiful and all, but I'm freezing." 

Jim whispered back, "So come 'ere, you. I'll help you get warm." 

With Jim's help, Blair crawled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. 

Jim opened their coats and snuggled Blair close. He continued, "Have I told you today how much I love you?" 

"Why don't you tell me anyway?" 

"I can't believe I found you." Jim said in wonder, running his fingers through Blair's curls. "Of all the billions of people in the world, how did I get lucky enough to come across the one person who is perfect for me? And then have the sense to recognize that you _are_ perfect for me, even though you're not in the packaging that I would have expected?" 

"I've been thinking about that." 

"Oh, boy." 

"No, Jim. Come on, man, haven't you ever thought it was this huge coincidence, that I would be there for you just as you needed me?" 

"So, what's your theory, Darwin?" 

"I think it has something to do with the Sentinel/Guide relationship?" 

"The Sentinel/Guide relationship," Jim repeated in his usual 'let's humor the Guide' voice. 

"Yeah, Jim think about it. If there are such things as Sentinels, which there obviously are," pausing to give him a kiss, "who are genetically programmed to have these skills and be able to use them, then who's to say that the same thing doesn't happen with Guides." 

"Hmmm." 

"I mean, look at it. What do I do for a living? I'm a teacher. My whole life is geared to guiding students along the learning process. It's not _that_ much different with what I do with you." He paused with a grin. "Except I don't love _them_." 

"So you think you're genetically programmed to be a Guide, and that we were fated to be together?" 

"Well, I don't _know_ , but I kind of like the idea that you were just waiting for me to show up." 

The Sentinel gave his Guide a squeeze. "Well, Chief, the wait is over. Now I think you're fated to shut up and kiss me." 

Blair turned out to be as good at kissing as he did at guiding and he and his Sentinel were soon oblivious to the cold. 

But when Blair started unbuttoning Jim's shirt and burrowing underneath, Jim called a halt. "Wait," he protested breathlessly, "Blair, wait." 

"Why?" 

"Because we're in a public place and as much as I want to get close to you, we can't do it here." 

"But I love parking with you." 

"What you call parking, the law calls public indecency and I'd just as soon not get arrested before I have the chance to sample your exquisite body. You're going to have to wait until we get home. Besides, I thought this was supposed to be romantic. _Slow_ and romantic. I don't want a quick fuck. I want our first time to be special. Also, as _you_ pointed out, it's freezing. I'd just as soon go home to our nice, warm apartment, with our nice, big, soft, comfortable bed." He punctuated each adjective with a kiss. 

"Okay, okay. I'm convinced." Blair scrambled to the other seat and did up his seatbelt. "So, what are you waiting for? Let's go." 

The drive home was completed in tense silence, the air redolent with sexual tension. 

When they entered the apartment, Jim immediately found himself pressed up against the door. Blair quickly undid Jim's coat and suit coat and pulled them off. He then went after his shirt, unbuttoning the first few buttons, and then began sucking on his neck. Knees suddenly rubbery from the unexpected attack, Jim managed to hold his lover off long enough to protest, "No! We're not doing it standing up in the hallway, either. We're going to go to the bedroom, and slowly undress each other, and take our _time_ about it. You got that!?" 

"But Jim, I want you!" 

"I want you too, sweet. But we have to go slow. Remember? Slow? This _was_ all your idea after all. I don't want to hurt you, baby. And you're really testing my control." 

Blair took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Right. You're right. Calm, Blair. Control. Breathe, that's good." Opening his eyes, he continued, "Sorry, Jim. I got a little carried away." 

"Hey, excited is _good_ , out of control is something we'd better avoid, at least until we've had a little practice at this." 

"Okay," Blair replied, taking another deep breath, "I'm excited, whoo boy, am I excited, but control, yes, I'm under control." He paused. "However my bladder isn't. I'm going to take a quick trip to the gents." 

"Okay. I'll just get the wine, and I'll meet you upstairs. And, Blair?" 

"Yeah?" Blair replied, just about to duck into the bathroom. 

"No starting without me." 

Blair just grinned and closed the door. 

Jim had timed it just right, for just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he called to Blair, opening the apartment door. 

"Jim Ellison?" asked the delivery man. 

"That's me. Thanks," said Jim, trading the proffered merchandise, a paper bag and a white box, for a wad of cash. "Keep the change." 

"Thanks, mister!" 

Closing the door, he acted fast. By the time Blair came out of the bathroom, everything was in place. 

"Jim?" he called. 

"Up here," came the voice from the loft. 

As he climbed the stairs, Blair asked curiously, "Why do I smell roses?... Oh, Jim!" 

The last exclamation was forced out of him by the sight of his normally stoic partner. Jim had placed vases of roses all around the loft, and the bed and floor were strewn with rose petals. Jim sat on the edge of the bed, his shirt half-unbuttoned from Blair's previous attack, sleeves rolled up showing off his strong forearms, with a glass of champagne in each hand. The rest was in an ice bucket on the bedside table. Candles provided the only illumination except for the light coming from the living room. The stereo was playing some saxophone, low and sweet and sultry. 

"Oh, man! Jim, you are so incredibly romantic." 

"Come here. Sit by me." 

Blair complied, and got a kiss and a glass as a reward. 

Blair felt Jim take a deep breath. "Blair, before we start I have to let you know..." 

"What, Jim?" 

"I'm not exactly a novice at this." Jim caught the look on Blair's face. "Oh," he hurried to reassure him, "not with a guy." He sighed heavily. "When I was in Vice, I had this girlfriend for a while who was, shall we say, into the darker side." 

Blair looked down at his lap for a moment. When he looked up the expression on his face was determined. "I guess you'd better go first then." 

"Blair," Jim said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't save this for you. But if it makes a difference, I've only been on the giving end, never the receiving end. You'll be the first, sweet, the first to be inside me. Just like you're the first to own my heart and soul. Okay? Is that okay?" 

With a nod, the disturbed expression being replaced by one of fondness and love, Blair answered, "More than okay, Jim." 

"To be honest, Blair, I'm surprised you never ..." 

"I've thought about it, but it takes a certain adventurous-type of woman, and a certain level of trust and I've never had both at the same time." 

"Well, I'm glad you haven't. You've done so many things in your life, sometimes I'm afraid I bore you. At least this is something new that _I_ can show _you_." 

"Never boring, Jim. God, like _you_ haven't done some incredible things in your life. Like just being a Sentinel isn't incredible enough. I will _never_ get bored with you. And as for this, well, I'm glad it's you." 

"Oh Blair, so am I." Suddenly his bright grin shone out. "Now, a toast. To my angel, my love, my Guide." 

"And to you, my Sentinel, my lover, and my best friend." 

They clinked glasses and drained them. Taking Blair's and depositing them both on the bedside table, Jim turned and slid his arms around the younger man's waist. Leaning down he captured Blair's expressive mouth with his. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him closer. Jim took one strong arm and scooped under Blair's knees and pulled him onto his lap as he lay back against the pillows piled against the headboard. For the next several minutes, they did a slow oral duel of sliding, thrusting tongues. Finally Jim pulled back a bit and, reaching down, undid Blair's shoelaces, while kicking off his own shoes. Blair toed off his, remarking with a grin, "I guess rule number 4 has been suspended for the evening." 

"Sandburg, the only talk I want to hear from you tonight is moaning about how wonderful you feel." 

"Anything you say, Jim." 

Blair ducked down and nuzzled at Jim's neck. Jim tilted his head back to allow for greater access, letting out a low groan. Before Blair could get too involved, though, Jim pulled his head back up for another stunning kiss. Straining against each other, they devoured each other's mouths. Breaking apart for air, Blair reached up and began undoing the last few buttons on Jim's shirt. When he was done Jim reached back, and grabbed the back of it and pulled it off. Before he could get his arms out of the sleeves, though, Blair grabbed the shirt and raised it, holding it against the headboard, forcing Jim's arms above his head. Taking advantage of Jim's temporary immobility, he placed his mouth on Jim's neck and sucked hard. 

Jim bucked in pain and pleasure, calling out, "God, what are you doing?!" in a shocked and aroused tone. 

"Sorry, love," replied Blair, gently kissing the bruised spot, "I wanted to mark you, and since you're against tattoos..." he grinned, "this was the best I could do. Here, let me make it up to you," and continued his assault, but this time with kisses and gentle suction and ending with a long slow lick along the straining cord of Jim's neck, from shoulder to ear. He released Jim's shirt and let him get his arms out of the shirt and throw it on the floor, then Jim's arms came back around him. 

"God, you're such a brat, I don't know whether to thank you or spank you." 

Blair squirmed on hard ridge in Jim's lap. "Well, considering what I'm sitting on, I'll accept a 'thank you'." 

" _And_ you have too many clothes on," Jim complained, arms tightening to transmit his shuddering. 

Blair lay back in Jim's embrace, "Well, go to it, big guy." 

Jim ran his big hand up and down Blair's chest, pausing, startled, when he stroked across Blair's left nipple. "Oh," he breathed in delight, "you wore it today." Swiftly unbuttoning Blair's shirt, he revealed the small silver ring. "God, Blair, you really want to make this night memorable, don't you?" 

Jim took his index finger and delicately stroked across the small nub. Then he pinched the ring and gently tugged on it. Blair responded with a sudden intake of breath. Then, when Jim slowly twisted it back and forth, he let it out in a long trembling moan. Jim noticed that the bulge in his lover's tight jeans suddenly got much larger. 

"You like that, baby?" He tugged again and whispered softly, "I'll bet that there's a direct line from this ring to your cock, isn't there? When I pull on this, it's like I'm sucking on your beautiful cock." 

"Jim. Oh God, Jim!" 

"Every tug, every manipulation, " Jim continued, now twisting the ring gently again, "is like I'm giving you the best blow-job of your life. I bet I could make you come, doing nothing more than pulling and twisting and sucking and biting this beautiful nipple. Isn't that right, baby? Am I right?" 

"Yes! Oh god, yes Jim! Oh stop, please stop! I don't want to come like this! I want to come with you inside me, buried balls-deep inside me. Please, Jim," he finished plaintively. 

"Well, in that case, I think it's time to get rid of the rest of these clothes." 

In one strong motion, he lifted his dazed partner to his feet. Grabbing Blair's hands, he placed them around his own neck. 

"Hang on to me, sweet." 

As Blair tucked his face into Jim's neck, Jim swiftly undid Blair's jeans and pushed them and his boxers down to mid-thigh. Then he pivoted and gently lowered the smaller man to a seated position on the edge of the bed. Submissively allowing his body to be manipulated, Blair was soon stripped of his shirt, and then the rest of his clothes soon followed. Jim quickly took care of his own clothes, for once carelessly leaving them where they fell. 

He then gently laid his now-naked lover back on the cool, crisp sheets. He spread Blair's long hair over the pillow in a precise arrangement known only to him. Straddling the smaller man, he began running his fingertips over his face in short, gentle strokes, memorizing the feel of him. 

"Oh, my sweet. I'm going to make you feel so good," Jim breathed. "I'm going to be inside you, one with you. I'm going to claim you as mine and then you're going to put your stamp on me. For the rest of our lives, no matter what happens, we'll never forget tonight. Forever after, we'll own a small piece of each other." 

His hands continued their caresses, slowly moving from Blair's face, down his neck and across his shoulders, and followed his fingers with his lips, kissing and sucking gently. 

Being kissed by the older man seemed to revive Blair, and the temporary compliancy was soon replaced by aggressiveness. Between kisses, Blair began murmuring two phrases over and over. Jim turned up his hearing and finally caught what he was saying. 

"...love you, I need you, I love you, I need you, I..." 

"Blair." No response. "Blair!!" 

Startled out of his mantra, he looked up. 

"I need you, too. Are you ready, Blair? Are you ready for me, love?" 

"Oh yes," Blair whispered, "Show me what to do. Did you read the book?" 

"Yes, I'm all clean and ready." 

"Me, too." 

"Okay, Chief. Then we have some decisions to make. First," he leaned over the side of the bed and pulled up a paper bag, "I can either use my fingers, or I can use these," pulling out a selection of dildos, ranging in size, "to loosen you up." 

Blair looked at them, startled, and then decided, "I think I'd prefer your fingers." He continue shyly, "If that's all right with you? Your fingers are ... warm, and tender. Not cold and stiff and plastic like those things." 

"That's fine, sweet. I want to do whatever you feel comfortable with." He paused. "Speaking of plastic, that leads to the next choice," and pulled out a selection of condoms from the bag. "We both came back negative, but if you'd feel safer, we could still use these." 

Blair considered a moment. "No, I don't think we need those. We're in this for the long haul, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Then I'd like to feel you with no barriers." 

"Okay. And the final decision." Jim got an evil glint in his eye. "Plain or strawberry?" And pulled from the bag two tubes of lubricating jelly. 

Blair froze for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Oh man, where did you get that?! In fact, where did you get all this stuff?" 

"Ha! That's for me to know and you to find out, Darwin. Let's just say I have my sources." 

The laughter broke some of the tension, and Blair had a teasing look on his face as he asked, "So how do you want me, big guy?" 

"Anyway I can get you. Get on your knees, Chief. This first time we should do it like this. Later, I'd love to make love to you while watching your beautiful face, but this way is easier and there's less chance of me hurting you." 

"Yeah, that's what the book said." 

"That book was pretty informative, wasn't it?" 

"You read it?! All of it?!" 

"Sure, including all of your little margin notes. What's this 'must try this with Jim' business?" At Blair's puzzled look, he elaborated, "In the chapter on food and sex?" 

"Oh. That." Blair blushed. "Well, you know I don't eat junk food, but somehow the thought of you and chocolate..." He gave a shiver of delight at the thought. 

"Well, let's save that for later. Now..." He patted Blair's hip. "Roll over for me, baby. " 

After Blair had complied, he continued, "Now a few pillows, to help you stay up..." and rearranged the bedding and his roommate to his satisfaction. "Comfortable?" 

"No, I have this terribly sore swelling that's bothering me." 

"Smart-ass. You're going to insist on this being a big laugh, aren't you?" 

"Well, I do think sex should be fun, but I'm completely serious about loving you and wanting to make love with you." 

'I know you are, baby. Okay, here we go. First my fingers..." Jim stroked down Blair's back to the cleft of his ass and slowly ran a finger from the small of his back to the base of his balls. Back and forth, across his tender puckered opening, getting Blair used to the feel of him and letting him relax a bit. 

"And now I'm going to put a finger in you, okay?" 

"Yeah, go ahead." 

Jim applied some of the jelly to his index finger and slowly inserted it into his beloved. Blair made a small sound. 

"Blair, you okay?!" 

"God, I think this has got to be one of the most intimate moments of my life." 

"Oh, you haven't seen nothin' yet, honey." Jim began moving his finger in and out, mentally riffling through the manual, trying to figure out where the prostate was. When Blair gave a sharp cry of arousal, he figured he had found it. 

"That was your prostate, sweet. Did you like that?" 

"Oh, yes!! Do it again!" 

Jim obliged, stroking slowly across the sensitive nub until Blair was writhing. 

"Okay, sweet. Now I'm going to stretch you a bit more. Let me know if it hurts." 

Blair managed to gasp, "Man, I've got so many endorphins racing through my bloodstream that you could stick a baseball bat up there and it would only feel good." 

"Still, I'm taking this slow." Jim inserted a second finger, and true to his word Blair made no complaint, only squirmed and whimpered for more. 

A third finger made Blair cry out, "Wait! Stop for a minute!" 

Jim immediately obeyed, "What!? Too fast? I _told_ you we should take it slower!!" 

Blair laughed breathlessly, "No, man. If you don't give me a minute, I'm going to come!!" He took a few deep breaths before continuing, "Okay, go ahead." 

"The next step is me, my cock," Jim murmured, "Do you want me in you, Blair? This is the last chance to change your mind." 

"Not on your life!! I want you so badly... please, Jim, inside me." 

"All right, baby, here I come." Jim quickly spread the jelly on his aching erection, then gently pressed the tip to Blair's virgin opening. Slowly, slowly, inch by inch, his cock disappeared in to the depths of his lover's body until, as requested, he was balls-deep. 

"Oh God! Oh God!!" 

"Blair? Sweet? You okay?" Jim asked with concern. 

"Oh my God, Jim, you're inside me," replied Blair, almost in tears. 

"Is it too much?" Jim hastily replied, starting to withdraw. 

"NO!!" Blair cried, reaching back to prevent the movement. "No, stay! God, I love you. Love me, Jim. Make love to me." 

"Oh God, Blair, I love you, too! Okay, baby. Okay. Here I go," and he began slowly thrusting . The hot, tight channel and the ring of muscle moving over his cock combined to drive him high, fast. Wanting to please his lover, Jim reached around Blair's body and started pumping the smaller man's cock in time with his thrusts. Higher and higher they both climbed. Jim had enough presence of mind to check the angle of his thrusts. Changing it slightly, he began scraping over Blair's tender gland with each powerful movement of his hips. 

Blair practically screamed, "Don't stop!! Oh, God, whatever you do, don't stop!! Ohhhh, oh God!! 

Finally, this additional stimulation proved to be too much for Blair, who gave a strangled scream, and began bucking and thrashing before spewing great streams of his seed all over the bed. The combination of Blair's internal muscles stroking him, and the sound and scent of his lover's culmination, pushed Jim over the edge. All his muscles contracted, sending him deeper into his lover as his climax exploded, filling Blair with pulse after pulse of his essence. 

They both sprawled bonelessly on the bed, still engaged, halfway to unconsciousness. 

Finally, Blair stirred. "Man, that was... transcendent!" 

"I don't ever want to move. I want to stay like this, buried in you, for the rest of eternity." Jim heaved a big sigh. "The only thing better, would be you buried in me." Jim struggled to his elbows and bestowed a kiss on the back of Blair's neck. "Would you like that, baby? Would you make me yours? Claim me for all eternity?" 

"Oh, yes. Yes, please." 

They both let out a disappointed moan when Jim slowly pulled out of Blair. Collapsing beside him, an arm flung over his eyes, Jim huffed, "I'm gonna need a minute, though." 

"Take all the time you want, lover. I'm sure I can find something to occupy me. Hmmm?! What do we have here? This looks interesting." Blair found the washcloth in the bowl of warm water that Jim had placed by the side of the bed. He had even sprinkled a few drop of the massage oil into it. 

"Jim! This smells like sandalwood!?" 

"Yeah, well, the smell brings back good memories." 

Blair chuckled softly. He squeezed out the excess water and started stroking down Jim's body. Reaching his crotch area, he gently cleaned him. Rinsing it out in the bowl, he quickly wiped himself down and swabbed up most of the mess on the bed. Then he lay down against his lover, tucking himself against Jim, one leg draped over the larger man's thighs. Eyes still closed, Jim wrapped his arms around his partner. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I love you." 

Jim opened his eyes and looked over into Blair's face. Cupping his cheek in one strong hand, he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the smaller man's lips. "I love you, too, Blair. And I 'd really like to feel you inside me now." 

"Mind if I use the strawberry?" Blair inquired, his voice a hair away from laughter. 

Jim sighed with false annoyance. "Whatever turns you on, Sandburg. It's your show now." 

"Hmmm. Are you giving me carte blanche, lover?" Blair asked, a mischievous tone in his voice. 

"Why do I think I'm going to regret this?" Jim murmured to himself, half-amused, half-dubious. "Sure baby, as long as it doesn't involve electricity or public exposure." 

"Excellent!" 

Blair started by ordering, "Close your eyes and keep them closed, and don't move." 

"That shouldn't be hard." 

Extricating himself from Jim's embrace, Blair scraped up a handful of rose petals. Selecting one, he placed a soft kiss on one of Jim's closed eyes and then placed a petal over the kiss. He repeated the move on the other eye. He sprinkled the rest over Jim's face and neck. 

Jim's gave tiny flinches at the feel, and had to turn down his sense of smell a notch, but as the gentle rain continued, the petal-falls began to feel like tiny caresses, moving down his body. 

Slowly but surely, Blair covered the older man in a thin layer of the fragrant blossoms. Gingerly climbing atop him, Blair covered Jim with his body, their erections rubbing together, separated only by the flowers. 

"Do you like this, Jim?" 

"Mmm, very nice. Sweet and sensuous, just what I've come to expect from my lover." 

They kissed for a few minutes, until they were straining against each other in slow rolling undulations. 

Blair whispered, "Smell the roses, sweet. Feel their softness against your skin. Because I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. Every once in a while, when you least expect it, I'm going to send roses to you at work. You will spend the day admiring their beauty, feeling the velvet smoothness of the petals, but most of all, smelling their delicate fragrance. By the end of the day, you'll feel like you're feeling now; hard, aroused, aching for the feel of me inside you." 

Jim groaned and clutched his lover tighter. 

"You will buy a kit and some jelly and, just before you leave for home, you'll go to the bathroom and clean yourself for me, make yourself ready for me. Because as soon as you walk in the door, I'll give you what you will've been waiting all day for. Just like now I'm going to give you what you've been waiting your whole life for." Getting up, Blair finished, "Now roll over, sweet," and urged the larger man into the same position he had been in earlier. 

Blair spread Jim's legs and knelt between them. He again lay down atop the older man, and nuzzled his neck, his hard cock enfolded by the top of Jim's ass-cheeks. 

He whispered softly into his ear, "Now it's your turn to decide, sweet. Fingers or dildos?" 

Jim began gently rocking back and forth, the thought of what Blair was about to do to him getting him too excited to stay still. "Fingers, please." 

"Do you want me to use a condom, Jim?" 

"No, they block the scent of you." 

"Okay, then would you prefer I use the plain jelly?" 

"No, that's okay. That's why I got the strawberry. I kind of like the way it smells. It's pretty close to the true fruit smell." 

"Okay, I'm going to start now." He slowly rotated his hips. "Can you feel me, Jim? Can you feel how hard I am, how much I want you? I can barely stand the thought of being in you without immediately coming." He rubbed his hands restlessly up and down Jim's sides. "I'm going to claim you. I'm going to plant my flag of possession deep, deep inside you. Is that all right, Jim? Is that what you want, too?" 

A shudder of desire rippled along Jim's body and he managed to groan, "Yes, Blair. Dear God, yes. Take me!" 

With no further speech, Blair got back up on his knees and, unable to resist, placed a tender kiss on the small of Jim's back. Then spreading his lover's cheeks, placed another on the rosebud opening that was revealed. 

"Can I taste you, Jim?" 

Jim gave a convulsive nod. Bending over and reaching down as far as he could with his tongue, Blair first bathed the back of Jim's balls. The pungent scent of sweat mixed with a bit of semen and Blair's saliva reached Jim's sensitive nose, and that, combined with the wet glide of a firm moist tongue over his skin caused him to clench his fists in the bedding in an effort at control. 

Blair then ran his tongue up across his perineum and then around and around the puckered entrance, finally pushing a bit into Jim's body. 

"Blair! Oh God, love! Oh, that's so good! Deeper, I need you deeper!" 

Once again, Blair penetrated his writhing lover with his firm, slick tongue. 

"Your cock! Oh sweet Jesus, help me! I need your cock in me! Please! Make me yours!" 

"Okay, baby. By the time we're done, you'll know once and for all that you're mine! Now, first I'm going to loosen you up a bit. Here's my fingers." While he had been talking, he had prepared his fingers, and now he gently inserted one into his love. 

"Ohhhh! Oh, God, Blair!!" 

"You're gonna have to turn it down a bit, love." When Jim frantically shook his head, Blair continued, "I know you don't want to, sweet, but I'm afraid you'll zone, and that won't do either of us any good. C'mon, baby, just a little." 

Blair could tell Jim had complied when the tight grip around his finger relaxed a bit. 

"That's it, sweet. Just enough so you don't wig out on me. Now here's a second one, love," as he pushed a pair of fingers into the rapidly accommodating opening. Almost by accident, he found Jim's tender gland. 

Jim bucked and cried out, "Now!! I need you now! Please! Please, in me!" 

As he soothed his lover, Blair lubricated his cock, "Shhh, baby, shhh. Okay, sweet. Feel me." He put the head of his cock against Jim's prepared portal. "Feel me against you." He pushed gently and the head of his cock slid through the resisting muscle. "Now I'm inside you, sweet. Can you feel me?" 

Jim moaned and pushed back against the smaller man, as his fingers convulsively gripped the sheets. 

"Oh, my sweet, sexy, Sentinel. Oh, you feel so good! I'm so glad you want me!!" 

Slowly, slowly, Blair staked his claim, until finally his balls were pressed against Jim's, his cock buried deep inside. He rested there a moment, stroking his hands up and down Jim's glistening back, trying to get used to the feel of Jim's tight passage gripping every inch of him. 

"How are you doing, baby?" 

"Ohh," Jim's response was little more than an exhalation, "Oh, so good, I'm yours. Oh God, I'm yours." With a powerful lunge, he lifted himself to his knees, driving Blair deeper. "Oh, yes! Fuck me!!" 

Thinking that this was what he wanted, Blair started to reach for Jim's cock, but at the first touch, Jim grabbed his questing hand, kissed it and set it away on the bed. 

"No," he gasped, "too much! If you touch me, I'll come." He finished desperately, "Just fuck me. Please fuck me!!" 

Blair grabbed Jim by the hips and started stroking. Long, slow thrusts that caused the tip of his cock to graze against Jim's prostate. With every lunge, the two men moaned in unison, getting louder and louder, until with every in and out, Blair was screaming, "Oh God! Oh God!" and Jim, "Yes! Yours! Yes! Yours!". Then even that degenerated into wordless wails. Sensing that they were both on the edge, wanting to feel Jim clenching around him, Blair reached down and stroked Jim's weeping cock. One caress was all it took and they both came in a frenzy of yells and pulses and moans and thrusts and jets, sliding and bucking and throbbing, wave after wave of pleasure pounding through them, until this time true unconsciousness took hold of them both. 

Jim woke first, his partner's limp body warming his back, the smaller man's cock still buried deep inside him, his long hair trailing across Jim's neck and face. Jim inhaled the mingled scents of shampoo and strawberry, semen and sweat, and underlying it all, the fragrance of crushed rose petals. Bringing one of Blair's out-flung hands to his mouth, he pressed a kiss to his palm before gently rolling over, sliding the younger man off him onto the bed. This caused Blair's detumescent cock to pull out of him, eliciting a minor aftershock of pleasure. 

"Jim?" Blair called sleepily. 

"Shhh, sweet. It's all right." Jim took the, now slightly cooler, washcloth and tenderly cleaned off his lover before carelessly scrubbing himself down. That accomplished, he gathered the smaller man to himself and pulled the bedding over them. "Go to sleep, sweet. We'll talk in the morning." 

"Okay," Blair complacently agreed, "I love you." 

"I love you, too, baby." 

* * *

They slept late the next morning and, as usual, Jim awoke first. He spent several minutes gazing intently at his soul-mate, memorizing every feature; his tousled hair, his proud nose, his full, lush lips, close to zoning on the image of his partner. Finally, as if called from sleep by his guide-sense telling him his Sentinel was in danger, Blair began stirring. Slowly, the sea-blue eyes opened and focused on the man hovering over him "Hmmm, morning, lover," Blair purred, stretching. 

The stare continued, but then Jim spoke, "Blair?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too," Blair answered, starting to be concerned by the intense scrutiny. 

"Would you... will you..." Jim started. 

"Will I what, Jim?" There was a moment of silence, and Blair reached up and cupped Jim's cheek in his palm. "Come on, baby, you know you can ask me anything." 

"Will you marry me?" 

* * *

Watch for "Merging Traffic", coming soon to an archive near you. 

* * *

End Life Signs, Part 4: "No Parking, Standing or Stopping" . 

 


End file.
